Vermilion o poder do desejo insano
by Sorah
Summary: Amar e odiar Integra... a união desses sentimentos resulta numa tragédia AVISO cena forte e provavelmente não é do agrado de mtos fãs


Hellsing

HELLSING NÃO ME PERTENCE (obvio ¬¬"...) MAS NAUM É POR FALTA DE VONTADE.

Aviso: a intenção era fazer uma fic completamente diferente de qualquer outra de Hellsing já apresentada, porque todas acabam sendo invariavelmente do mesmo jeito P"... então... tah aí, algo maniaco e acho... unico POR FAVOR me xinguem nos comentários, mas comentem!

Parte 1 – Vermilion

Ela parece vestida em todos os anéis  
de fatalidades passadas

Tão frágil e ainda tão errante

Ela continua a ver

Mãos climáticas que pressionam

Seus templos e meu peito.

Entram na noite em que ela voltou para casa (para sempre)

"Nós dois sabíamos.

Fato número um.

Nenhum de nós tinha certeza.

Fato numero dois

Grande coisa, nada disso mudaria nada. Sopros não movem montanhas.

Só um questionamento.

Quem iria querer mover uma montanha?"

"Humanos sempre foram minha paixão.

Só porque eu não sou humano?

Não…

Deve haver algo mais.

Ah sim…

Há ela.

Não há mais nada."

O carro finalmente parou em frente as grandes portas da mansão Hellsing. Parecia ter demorado anos até lá. Tudo tão silencioso lá fora. O vidro dava um ar de monotonia àquele acontecimento. Somente a chuva era ouvida, no mesmo compasso dos trovões. Tudo virava uma sinfonia perfeita para uma mulher tão cinza e raivosa quando o céu.

Mas ele adorava dias chuvosos.

Um casaco nas costas, o vestido social preto, sapato de salto fino nas mãos, pés descalços. Passadas largas como as de um homem. E Walter, acompanhando com um guarda chuva.

Ah sim… estava tudo bem.

Obvio que estava tudo bem, que mal podia haver em conversar com a rainha?

Alucard permaneceu em frente a janela, ainda observando o gramado, transpondo as gotas de chuva. Ouviu Integra passando atrás dele e sorriu quando ela parou.

- Grandes avanços?

- A mesma porcaria.

- Não me importo em continuar sendo um dos únicos soldados.

- Ela perguntou de você, sabia? Disse que você tinha ótimas mãos. Claro que não perguntei em que contexto.

- Seria indelicado pra uma dama ouvir esse tipo de coisa?

- Seria?

- Seria.

- Ao menos é honesto.

- Por que não seria?

- Porque pra maioria dos homens a mentira é obvia.

- Não preciso mentir. E eu não sou um homem. Sou um vampiro.

- Ótimo. Agora diga algo que eu não saiba.

- Vai acordar ainda com dor nos pés.

- Quê?

- Dor nos pés. – ele se virou pra ela – Vão inchar.

Ela olhou para os pés descalços e em seguida pro calçado em suas mãos.

- E o que sugere?

- Como a rainha disse. Eu tenho ótimas mãos.

Integra botou o casaco sobre uma cadeira e atirou os sapatos num canto. Nem parecia uma mulher andando naquele vestido, com passadas duras. Parou em frente o espelho e começou a tirar os grampos do cabelo.

Na imagem refletida podia ver três coisas: uma mulher preparada por duas horas pra não parecer com ela mesma, seu quarto ao fundo, e um vampiro, observando-a sentado na cadeira.

- Alucard, que faz aqui?

- Você não respondeu se queria a massagem.

- Se eu quisesse teria mandado antes de você oferecer. E se eu quisesse, mandaria Walter fazer.

- Por que Walter? Por que não eu?

- Por que ele é o mordomo. Você é o assassino sanguinário.

- Walter já foi um assassino. Também posso acabar mudando meu posto.

- Walter não é um vampiro. Walter envelhece.

- Posso assumir a forma de um simpático velhinho se quiser.

- Saia.

- É uma ordem?

- Não. É um pedido.

- Então irei recusar. – afirmou ele levantando-se – Precisa de ajuda para tirar o vestido.

- Nunca precisei de ajuda pra isso.

- Você nunca bebeu oito copos de whisky numa única noite.

- Como sabe que bebi?

- Seus olhos estão baixos. – disse o vampiro, pondo a mão na face de sua mestra – E apesar de não parecer, está completamente bêbada. Oito copos, calculo eu, são suficientes pra te deixar assim.

- Sete e meio.

- Ótimo, mas vai te dar enxaqueca do mesmo jeito.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele com severidade, apesar de estar quase enxergando dois Alucards na sua frente. Em seguida se virou, erguendo o cabelo.

Ele sorriu, em seu eterno jeito maníaco de sorrir. Levou a mão ao zíper e por um momento parecia um rapazote ao abrir lentamente um embrulho de presente delicado, daqueles que se ouve dizer "cuidado, quebra".

A abertura parou bem no fim das costas de Integra. É mesmo preciso dizer que ele desejou continuar descendo o zíper?

- Alucard.

- Sim?

- Eu consigo tirar meu sutiã.

- Ah, desculpe.

Integra caminhou até o banheiro, com a certeza de que Walter havia deixado toalha, roupas e chinelo de dormir ali.

- Vai ficar aí me esperando?

- Se quiser posso entrar com você.

A porta bateu com força e a fechadura foi girada alto o suficiente pra que ele ouvisse. Não que portas e paredes o impedissem de entrar. Mas uma simples ordem bastava para que nem se mexesse.

Antes que qualquer coisa se prossiga, é preciso fazer uma pausa. Porque as coisas jamais acontecerem desse jeito. Ao menos não na realidade. Esse era apenas um dos muitos sonhos que eu vinha tendo. Integra não era Integra, e eu não era Alucard. Éramos duas outras pessoas completamente diferentes do que eu imaginava e criava, do que realmente acontecia. Eternidade não é algo real. E a realidade não existe. São duas coisas que acabei aprendendo com meus séculos.

Como reagir a esses fatos? Com ódio, e um ódio que humanos não podem compreender. É possível imaginar a sensação de estar ao lado de alguém que, quando distante, se deseja matar? E perceber que perto deste alguém tudo que se deseja é permanecer por perto, proteger, amar.

Por isso eu ficava longe, naqueles porões. E há os que gostassem de acreditar que eu subia durante a noite, vê-la dormir, vê-la respirar, ou incomodá-la, provocar um tiro, dar-lhe o sorriso que tanto odiava. Mas não, eu ficava lá embaixo, tomando da ração que me davam, como um cãozinho obediente, desejando fugir e provar a liberdade, mas abanando o rabinho ao ver a dona passar.

Oh (Ela é a única que me deixa triste)

Ela é tudo e mais  
A solene hipnótica  
Minha Dália banhada em possessão  
Ela é lar pra mim  
Eu fico nervoso, perverso, quando eu a vejo pior  
Mas o estresse está surpreendendo  
É agora ou nunca  
Ela está vindo para casa (para sempre)

Uma coisa me deixa mais nervoso que querer matá-la.

Querer amá-la.

Simples assim, claro como vodka.

Seu chamado ecoava em todas as paredes de minha prisão. Tudo em vermelho, de repente se tornava cinza. Sentia meu sangue ferver com a possibilidade de ouvi-la falar em morte. Minha vida fazia pleno sentido em torno dela, mas um sentido errôneo, que me satisfazia tão bem quanto o sangue medicinal, minha ração. As missões era como me levar pra passear. O que eu era afinal? Eu era uma fera domesticada. Mas quando se cria uma cobra, a questão não é se ela irá te morder, mas quando ela irá te morder. Mas eu tinha a confiança dela, e Integra não tinha o menor medo de me ordenar. Sua coragem me encatava, mas esta coragem era como uma isca. Eu amava tanto sua humanidade que cada pedacinho dela me incentivada a destruí-la. Não importa o quão estranho possa ser, um vampiro com quinhentos anos jamais será compreendido por um humano.

E assim aquele chamado me tocou, me puxou até o local em que ela estava. Os olhos duros como sempre, congelantes como as águas mais profundas do oceano. Ela novamente me encantou, me fez seu escravo. Mas eu não podia deixar aquilo continuar.

- Um ataque de ghouls fora da cidade. Eu mandaria apenas Celas, mas ela não faria um serviço limpo.

- Que bom que gosta dos meus serviços, mestra.

- Anda, Alucard. O carro já está pronto para levá-lo.

A conversa se encerrava ali. Sempre. A ordem e a obediencia. E eu desejando com cada gota de meu sangue que aquilo se proseguisse. Mas nunca acontecia. Maldita amada Integra.

Não, não era um trabalho diferente. Mas meu estado chegava a níveis ridículos. Integra mantinha-se em minha cabeça, como se eu nunca antes tivesse me importado em me manter seu escravo, apenas esperando que a situação mudasse. Mas depois de 11 anos, a coisa parecia imutável, congelada, entediante, extressante, insuportável e tudo que eu pudesse dizer.

A missão, o sangue, os ghouls morrendo, nada me apeteceu, ou melhorou meu humor. Tudo piorava, o ar que eu respirava, a forma com que eles morriam, o barulho dos tiros, a confusão, a chuva. Aquilo foi crescendo dentro de mim de forma que eu sentia que a qualquer momento podia estourar. Eu precisava ter Integra, de qualquer jeito, o mais rápido possivel. Querendo ela ou não.

E foi aí que eu errei. Eu fui humano, o mais humano possível. O pior tipo de humano.

Mas precisava ser, precisava acontecer, e por mais que eu me sentisse culpado, por mais que eu tenha me punido, eu faria de novo um milhão de vezes se possível.

Voltei para a mansão Hellsing, ela estava lá, acordada, já era uma da manhã. Os corredores se mantinham quietos, luzes apagadas. Mas Integra ainda lia qualquer porcaria em sua mesa, em seu quarto. Normalmente meu relatório só seria dado no dia seguinte, com toda burocracia, em frente alguém que iria escrever tudo que eu dissesse, e fazer cara de nojo ao me ouvir relatar com precisão meus métodos de tortura. Naquela noite eu dispensei tudo isso.

Não pedi permissão pra entrar. Ela sequer ergueu a cabeça, simplesmente continuou a ler, como se fizesse pouco caso de minha presença. Pobre Integra…

- Não vou ouvir relato algum hoje, logo irei dormir. – avisou, sem me encarar. – Mas antes… eu preciso realmente falar com você.

- Não vim fazer relato, mestra.

Caminhei até ela, lentamente. Não era mais o cachorro, era o lobo por alguns momentos, e eu apreciei aquilo infinatamente. Era saboroso, como sentir sangue quente escorrer pelos meus lábios. Um predador se aproveitando da inocencia de sua vítima. Desejava, sim, a desejava muito, mais do que a propria vida. Tinha que ser agora, tinha que ser naquele momento.

Difícil dizer o que chamou minha atenção  
Fixada e doida, atração de afídio  
Grave meu nome no meu rosto para reconhecer  
Culto de feromônio - para aterrorizar

Ela se levantou, e foi como pular para minhas presas. Tapei a boca dela com uma das mãos, e a envolvi com força sufocante com o outro braço. Arranquei-lhe a gravata e a enfiei completamente em sua boca. Não podia deixá-la pronunciar aquelas palavras. Se me pedisse pra parar, eu pararia. Não queria, não iria permitir. Assim, mesmo com o pano a sufocante, ainda usei minha própria gravata de mordaça, sendo assim grunhidos e murmurios o mais perto de dizer algo que ela conseguia.

Se debatia, tentava alcançar a própria arma na cintura, mas eu a arremesei longe, com tanta força, que esta se partiu ao se chocar com a parede. Joguei-a em sua cama, e mantive meu sorriso. Amarrei também seus braços e suas pernas na madeira. Olhei em seus olhos como achei que jamais seria capaz de fazer. Seu olhar não era mais frio e até aquilo me dava prazer. Era temeroso, pedia misericórdia. Eu havia quebrado aquele Iceberg, e dado-lhe uma unica opção: pedir por piedade. Eu, Alucard, de tantos outros feitos, considerava aquele o maior. Ainda perdido em suas suplicas, vi uma lágriam se formando, rolando até o travesseiro. Ah, me excitava, me fazia arder nas chamas do inferno!

Usei de seu corpo, me lambuzei de prazer, tive lapsos ao ver seu sangue escorrer, não mais virgem. Foi melhor, ainda melhor que meu desejo. Melhor do que eu esperava, do que eu podia imaginar. Ela já nem mais murmurava, nem mais implorava que eu parasse, estava feito, acabado. Não teria mais volta.

Não teve volta, nem concerto, nem perdão.

Foi a única realidade que eu quis que fosse sonho, ou pesadelo, mas eu realmente fiz aquilo.

Sim!

Eu sou um escravo e  
Eu sou um mestre  
Sem restrições e colecionadores não checados  
Eu existo pela minha necessidade de me auto-obrigar  
Ela é algo em mim que eu desprezo

Muita coisa mudou naquele dia.

Ainda estou tentando fazer uma lista de tudo mas…

No fim tem sempre algo mais.

Como um número infinito, ou como dizer qual o número mais próximo de zero.

Impossível, como me perdoar.

Mas o número mais próximo de zero… não é zero.

Parece óbvio, mas ninguem nunca soube imaginar isso.

Eu sabia.

Fui trancafiado, a chave foi rodada até quebrar na fechadura. As luzes foram apagadas, o calor ficou insuportável. Meu caixão foi destruido e nunca mais recebi sangue medicinal. Era como quando Integra havia me encontrado.

A diferença é que eu mesmo fiz tudo isso.

Como já disse, longe dela eu desejava matá-la.

Mas uma das coisas que mudou naquele dia foi que um novo sentimento surgiu à dintancia, e mesclou-se a este. A vontade de protegê-la de qualquer mal. E este mal era eu. Se eu queria matá-la e protegê-la, a melhor forma de fazê-lo era não existindo, ou me prendendo. Mas se eu morrer, quem vai protegê-la?

Meus pensamentos apesar de confusos eram o mais simples possivel. Há muito o que complicar ainda. Eu era sistematizado, as coisas era lógicas e racionais. Uma coisa puxava a outra.

Esse era outro fato que mudara naquele dia. Passei a ser completamente irracional. A fera atacou a dona mas não ganhou liberdade.

E demoraria meses até que eu saísse dali. Não ouvi mais seu chamado, apesar de esperá-lo, ainda que me prometesse não atender. Acontece que eu não sabia se seria capaz de ignorar. Não importava o que eu dissesse, ainda era seu cãozinho, e ainda a obederecia como tal.

Eu fui bem adestrado…

Celas por outro lado, me chamou um milhão de vezes. Walter batera na porta nos primeiros quinze dias antes de se convencer que eu não abriria. Minha curiosidade de perguntar como estava Integra me consumia, mas eu me desfaria por completo antes de fazê-lo. Por um lado eu não queria saber. Porque eu já sabia. Onze anos ao seu lado a fizeram tão previsível que eu podia murmurar antes dela cada palavra que diria. E ela se irritaria, berraria comigo, como sempre. Ah, Integra…

Mas foram sete meses de aprisionamento próprio. O que me fez sair? Bem, Walter só tentara me chamar nos primeiroz quinze dias. Por que o faria depois de tanto tempo e com tanto fervor?

E Celas, que finalmente desistira um ou dois meses antes, também voltou a fazê-lo ao mesmo tempo, com desespero, com medo e pavor. Aquilo chamou minha atenção, e finalmente saí daquele lugar. Estava pálido, imaginava. E fraco. Meus cabelos já ficavam mais claros, típico de quando entro nesses estados hibernativos.

- Sir Integra. – balbuciou Walter – Quer vê-lo.

Nenhuma novidade até agora. Nunca esperei que fosse o velho ou mesmo minha serva. Mas aquilo me doeu. Por que tanto pavor, tanto medo na voz? Por que tramia, por que seu coração batia acelerado?

Transportei-me através das paredes até o quarto dela. Depois de tanto tempo eu já nem sabia dizer que horas eram, ou mesmo se era dia ou noite.

E aquela visão apenas me atordoou mais...

Ela estava deitada naquela mesma cama, imóvel como se braços e pernas estivessem presos, respirando baixo, como se sufocada. Tudo era dolorosamente nostaugico e angustiante.

Mas havia algo errado… algo muito errado.

Aproximei-me.

Sim, tinha algo terrivelmente errado.

- Você sabe quem é o pai? – Walter me perguntou da soleira da porta – Ela não quer dizer.

Mirei Integra com pesar. Ela fechou os olhos e levou a mão ao ventre, com gravidez já relativamente avançada.

Droga… Integra…! O que eu fiz!?

Walter me chamou. Mantinha-se naquele estado inquieto que até então eu não havia compreendido. Entretanto…

- Já são sete meses. Tem algo que queira dizer, Alucard?

Ele sabia, claro que sabia. Meu aprisionamento coencidir com a idade da gravidez era prova suficiente.

- Não.

- Alucard… eu não queria dizer, mas… você sabe o que acontece quando uma humana tem um filho de um vampiro, não?

A palidez dela… Sim… eu compreendi naquele instante. E eu sabia, melhor do que qualquer um, o que aconteceria. Novamente tão previsível…

- O sangue… - continuou Walter – é o alimento de um vampiro… sempre.

Foi tudo o que me disse, pois sabem tinha conciencia de que eu havia previsto o desastre. Tudo minha culpa, minha infinita culpa.

Um bebê vampiro também se alimenta de sangue. É da mãe que vem o alimento do filho.

Até os nove meses, Integra seria consumida por meu filho. Como um verme a devorá-la de dentro pra fora, um verme que eu havia posto ali. E na hora do parto sangraria tanto que…

Integra…

Não era um dia feliz.

Alguém nascia, mas era tomando, literalmente, sua vida.

Um vidro, transparente como minhas lágrimas, me separava da sala de cirurgia.

Aquele monte de médicos ao redor, às pressas, tentando entender por que a vida de Integra se desfazia tão rápido…

Eu via aquele monte de panos sendo levados, ensanguentados, banhados e até pesados. Me dóia como se fosse meu próprio sangue. Novamente não havia som, não havia barulho. Só uma paz insana. Como se o som de alguém sendo levado pela morte fosse uma canção, uma musica, uma dor que corrói aos poucos. E um nó que se fazia em minha garganta, e minhas lágrimas fazendo meus olhos arder. Minha boca liberando um filete de sangue, provindo da mordida em meu próprio lábio.

Integra morria e entretanto sorria para mim.

O bebê nasceu e ela não morreu. Sua emorragia persistia e chegou a um ponto em que os médicos desistiram. Era inútil qualquer tentativa. Foi então que pediram para que eu e Walter entrassemos.

Ela olhou pra mim, sua pele mais fria e pálida que a minha. Sua boca branca, não se destacava do resto do rosto.

Segurei sua mão. Eu só sentia lágrimas cruzarem minha face.

- Morda-me, Alucard. Quando eu morrer.

Desabei. Meus joelhos bateram com força no chão e eu me curvei pela última vez perante minha mestra, minha amada mestra. A abracei e toquei seus lábios. Ela sorriu… E pareceu durar uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo, apenas um segundo.

Seu sorriso então aos poucos se desfez. Seus olhos foram se fechando e eu a vi morrer, a morte mais terrivel, mais sofrida mais… torturosa. Minha própria morte.

Havia tão pouco sague para ser sugado que eu mal consegui fazê-lo. E em suas memórias, em sua vida, eu compreendi por que me pedira para mordê-la quando morta…

Integra… me amava… E como o pior dos clichês. Naquele dia… Tudo que eu fiz estava planejado para acontecer. Nós fariamos aquilo juntos naquele dia, se eu não tivesse tomado o prazer somente para mim.

Minha mestra…

Meu filho.

Meu mestre.


End file.
